doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemûth
Gemûth is a dark green lizardfolk, with a charcoal grey belly. He is a druid and currently travels through the society of the "fleshies", while trying to understand his developing emotions. Description Appearance Gemûth can easily be mistaken for a dragonborn, with his dark green scales and lizard-like snout, which is usually associated with dragonborn, since lizard folk are rare in today's society. However, on closer inspection, it becomes clear he is not a dragonborn. His charcoal grey belly is the first sign, as well as his pointed chin and very long tail. Gemûth doesn't like to wear much, deciding only on a loincloth and a grey shell on his right shoulder. Since he is covered in scales and no visible REDACTED, he doesn't really see the point in clothes. Personality Gemûth's personality is very unique. On one side, he is quite tribal and only does what he believes is necessary. Actions that don't have a "survival" meaning confuse him, which he will frequently express. On the other hand, he has shown great interest in understanding the ways of the "fleshies", and is even willing to try new things, such as gambling or wearing pants. The most unique thing about Gemûth is his emotions. Like most lizardfolk, they are quite limited, with him only expressing hostility when threatened, caution and the occasional pleasure. However, for some unknown reason, the druid is starting to develop emotions the everyday person would have. So far he's shown anger and fear, and even a bit of joy. He doesn't understand why this is happening, and believes these to be a flaw. Whether he tries to suppress or embrace these emotions is remained to be seen. Biography Background Not much is known of Gemûth at the time. The party met him on a road being attacked by Orcs, and he seemed to be looking for any settlement or town nearby. He showed abilities in Druidic magic, and quickly vanished from the party after he was told they were working for someone. Story Relationships The Big Man Gemûth's curiosity towards The Big Man comes from two things: his choice of name compared to his size, and the ability of a goblin to live in society. While still very unfamiliar with regular society, the lizardfolk is aware of the attitude towards goblins. He doesn't hold any ideas for or against the species, he's just wonders how one is managing to live among the fleshies, and whether The Big Man relates to Gemûth for being an outlier. Gemûth calls The Big Man by his chosen nickname. Rogar Levin Gemûth feels a bit more relaxed around Rogar, as the dragonborn also has scales and seems just as curious about Gemûth, as the lizarfolk is about the purple dragonborn. From Gemûth's point of view, Rogar seems more chill about the tribal lizard being around, and even seems a bit willing to give tips on what is and isn't acceptable according to the fleshies. Gemûth feels he needs to watch out for the dragonborn, as his distracted behavior could get himself or the group in trouble. However, he has shown to be intelligent, as he confided in Gemûth about his suspicions of Virrat. Gemûth has dubbed him "Distracted One". Samuel Stormpin Samuel confuses Gemûth more than anyone else in the group. He snaps at the lizard for what seems like innocent and reasonable things, causing Gemûth to consistently express his confusion. He also keeps saying phrases that don't entirely make sense to Gemûth ("You need Jesus"). Furthermore, the "human" clearly appears to have holy powers, including having wings sprout from his back, but Gemûth has never seen Samuel pray. However, this only furthers Gemûth's goal to understanding the holy warrior, even if the latter appears to not exactly enjoy the lizards presence. He has dubbed the paladin "Angel Knight". Senso Gemûth sees the holy warrior as an interesting and valuable warrior. Not only does the halfling's healing abilities help the group in battle, but he's an interesting character as well. For one thing, he introduced the fire-breathing ability of halflings to the tribal warrior, which amazed the latter. Furthermore, Senso shares Gemûth's concerns about Virrat, meaning the halfling knows how to watch out for danger. Gemûth wants to further understand this fascinating fleshy. Furthermore, he's dubbed Senso "Fire Breath". Sipsy Gemûth feels a bit indifferent to the tiefling. He wonders why she continues to follow them after saving Father McCar, and also wonders what is with her obsession with throwing The Big Man. Uhok The turtle creature natures peaks Gemûth's curiosity, simply for being not common in the society of the "fleshies". The monk's pacifist attitude makes the lizard wonder as well, as he never considered non-violent ways to defeat enemies. He hopes to learn more about Uhok in the future. Virrat Out of all the members of the party, Virrat is the one Gemûth prefers to be around the most. The simplest things about the bard intrigues the lizardfolk, such as the halfling's musical talent and variety of voices he uses. However, the halfling has not only been the most helpful in teaching Gemûth about the ways of regular society, but has gained the druid's respect. This is partly due to Virrat explaining the history of great halfling warriors to the lizard, and in part because Virrat has aided in getting the party out of situations in ways Gemûth never thought of. Virrat has explained the idea of 'helping others just because" to Gemûth, and while not fully understanding the idea, Gemûth wants the bard to teach him more about this new concept. Currently, Gemûth is a bit suspicious of the halfling. He saw a pitch-black tomb appear next to Virrat while the man slept, and it's clear he is willing to lie about certain things. This caused the lizardfolk to threaten Virrat in an alleyway, as Gemûth stated he did not like knowing whether those he worked with would kill him or not. Virrat stating he didn't want to hurt the party or the druid did satisfy the creature's concerns, but he's still keeping an eye on the bard. He has dubbed Virrat "Many Voices" Character Information Notable Items Current Items *Leather Pants *Turtle Shell Shoulder Pad *Enchanted Scimitar (+1) Former Items *Loincloth (stored away in his bag) Abilities Lizardfolk Abilities *Bite *Cunning Artisan *Hold Breath *Natural Armor *Hungry Jaws Druid Abilities *Spellcasting (Wisdom Based) *Wild Shape *Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon **Combat Wild Shape **Circle Forms Druid Spells At level 7, Gemûth has access to level 1-4 spells, as well as three cantrips. Cantrips *Druidcraft *Poison Spray *Thorn Whip 1st Level Spells *Cure Wounds *Entangle *Healing Word *Jump *Thunderwave 2nd Level Spells *Flame Sphere 3rd Level Spells * 4th Level Spells Quotations *I don't understand *I'm a lizard not a dragon *I don't like not knowing whether I'm in danger or not *I wouldn't have survived this long if I hadn't my back *Feelings...they seem far too complicated. Why would anyone want them? *What is fun? Trivia